Vidéo
by Castielific
Summary: Sg1 visionne une certain vidéo bien connue cf: SgAtlantis


Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le général o'neill se mit un bras dans les yeux. Il gigota un instant d'énervement, puis enfouit sa tête sous son coussin. Mais non, la sonnerie continuait inlassablement et bruyamment de résonner dans sa chambre.

_Bon sang qui que ce soit je vais l'étriper!_

Dans un nouveau grognemant, il laissa échapper son bras de sous sa couette et attrapa le combinet. Il l'amena à lui, le posa sur le coussin, balança le coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce, colla le combiné à son oreille.

J: suis pas là, rappelez à une heure décente.

S: il est 7h30, mon général.

J: mouais.

_faudrait que j'apprenne à avoir de la répartie face à carter ...un jour..._

J: et qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'un appel si matinal de mon colonel préférée?

S, un sourire dans la voix: nous venons de recevoir des informations sur l'équipe d'expédition atlantis, mon général.

Jack se mit assis au bord du lit et se passa une main sur le visage.

J, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire: et je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez à la base à même pas 7h30 du matin? je vous avais pourtant dit de rentrer chez vous.

S: il semblerait qu'ils aient des problèmes, mon général.

J: je vais finir par devoir vous interdir l'accès à la base avant le lever du jour si vous continuez.

S: c'est vraiment important, mon général.

J: tout comme votre repos, carter.

S: je n'ai pu que décompresser une partie des fichiers transmis, il me faudra encore une heure pour que tout soit analysable.

J: c'est vous qui devriez décompressée.

S:...

J: débriefing dans deux heures, prévenez le reste de la troupe.

S: bien, mon général.

J: ouais.

Il raccrocha et se laissa tomber allongé dans son lit en soupirant.

SGC, 2h plus tard:

Un café à la main jack et daniel entrèrent.

D: mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte jack! cette vidéo est la preuve que cette mission a réussi et qu'ils ont découvert la cité d'atlante! C'est fantastique je suis...

J, lasse: content, oui, on a compris.

S, saluant: mon général.

J, saluant à son tour: mon réveil matin.

T, saluant: o'neill.

O'neill lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête

Ils s'assirent tous à l'exception de carter qui leur distribua des dossiers et installa la télévision. Elle commença alors à leur relater tout ce qu'elle avait appris en lisant une partie des dossiers.

Puis elle leur expliqua que diverses vidéos avaient été adressées aux proches des explorateurs.

S: bien sûr, toutes ces images devront être visionnées avant l'envoie aux destinataires pour censurer et vérifier les diverses divulgations non autorisées. J'ai déjà chargé deux équipes de faire ce travail.

o'neill haussa les sourcils._ C'est quoi mon boulot déjà?_

S: enfin...si vous le permettez...mon général.

D'un geste de main, il lui signala qu'il laissait courir. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser...le problème était qu'elle commençait à le comprendre.

S: toutefois, j'ai gardé certaines des vidéos qui ne sont adressées à personne en particulier ou...à vous mon général.

Jack sursauta en entendant son appellation alors qu'un intérêt nouveau naissait en lui.

J, se redressant dans son siège: bien alors voyons ça.

La jeune femme mit la vidéo dans le lecteur et s'assit. Puis elle mit en route.

Quand le visage d'un homme apparu, Jack dressa l'oreille. En moins d'une minute, ce type aux cheveux longs et aux airs suffisants d'enquiquineur lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs. Il fit signe à carter d'accélérer. Après tout, s'il y avait réellement un problème au niveau du commandement que menait le docteur Weir, ils devraient en ré-entendre parler. Mais il en doutait fort. Il ne connaissait que peu Elisabeth, et pourtant il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Elle n'était certes pas militaire, mais était intelligente et expérimentée. De plus, le colonel Summer serait prendre les mesures nécessaires s'il y avait un problème, et c'était lui qui détenait le pouvoir militaire. Non, jack était sûr qu'il avait fait le bon choix pour cette expédition.

Le visage du Docteur Weir apparut ensuite, annonçant les victimes. Tous baissèrent la tête, et ne dire mot. Ils connaissaient certaines des victimes. A une époque, le colonel Summer dirigeait sg6 et il faisait parti des partenaires de poker de jack. Ce dernier souffla.

Puis l'image d'Elisabeth s'évanouit. L'écran devint noir un instant. Prenant la télécommande en main, Sam s'apprêta à éteindre, convaincue que la vidéo officielle était terminée. Mais alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur stop, un visage apparut à l'écran. Un visage qu'elle n'appréciait que peu...quoique probablement plus que ce qu'elle voulait se l'avouer.

M: Ici le docteur Rodney McKay qui vous parle depuis la base des opérations de la cité perdue d'Atlantis quelques part dans la galaxie de Pegas.

Immédiatement, Daniel se redressa. L'avis d'un scientifique sur cette cité l'interessait au plus haut point.

M: j'enregistre ce message alors que nous sommes à l'aube de notre heure la plus sombre. A l'heure où je vous parle la flotte ennemie, ayant des proportions bibliques, se dirige vers nous, disposée à...oserais-je dire, diablement encline en termes plus métaphoriques, à tous nous détruire.

Tous retinrent leur respiration. Ils savaient que l'équipe d'Atlante était en état d'alerte, mais cela semblait plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

M: nous ferons de notre mieux pour repousser l'attaque, mais j'ai bien peur que la défaite soit pour nous inévitable.

Sam baissa un instant la tête, cherchant de quelle manière elle pourrait leur venir en aide. En vain. Sans E2PZ, il était impossible d'entrer en contact avec eux.

Et c'est alors que tous comprirent.

Ces messages n'étaient pas, comme ils l'avaient cru au début, un appel à l'aide, c'était un adieu. Ces gens leur envoyaient un dernier message pour leur faire part de ce qu'ils avaient vécus, découverts...

M: moi et les...autres membres de mon équipe allont affronter une mort des plus effrayante que l'on puisse imaginer. Quand notre vie, notre essence tout à coup aspirée, eradiquée de la poitrine d'une horrible...horrible façon...

Jack grimaça légèrement, _il pourrait éviter les détails tout de même..._

M: non non non. je recommence, je recommence.

_Ouf._

M: ford vous coupez ça, je reprends. Parlons de...Bon alors 5, 4, 3...

_Vraiment bizarre ce mec. Si hautain et pourtant si...proche du ridicule_.

M: Mes amis,

_Ah bon?_

M: je suis le docteur McKay en direct de l'expédition Atlantis.

_Quelle découverte, j'en suis bluffé._

M: A l'heure où vous avez déjà connaissance de notre lutte héroïque contre les Wraiths et de...de notre mort prématurée...enfin vous avez surement pu le constater, je souhaiterais transmettre mes ultimes pensées.

Se retenant de soupirer devant tant de blabla, probablement propre aux scientifiques, jack fit un tour de table du regard.

Teal'c fixait l'écran, stoïque. _pour changer..._

Daniel, les sourcils froncés, légèrement pencher en avant, semblait captivé par le discours de l'astophysicien.

Sam, elle, semblait attendre que cet homme dise enfin quelques choses de plus...détaillé, important, utile. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

Jack se souvint soudain qu'à une époque elle et ce McKay avaient travaillé ensemble. Il n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme, mais la jeune femme ne cessait, à l'époque, de le critiquer. Il semblait diablement l'agacer, et l'exaspérer.

_De toute façon moi non plus je l'aime pas ce type, il est bien trop...scientifique..._

M: toute ma grande culture, mon savoir-faire et mon expérience de première main en matière d'astrophysique m'ont apporté une vision, une perspective unique que peu sur terre, ou même sur n'importe quelle planète de ce monde, peuvent égaler.

_Et prétentieux..._

M: je souhaiterais prendre un moment donc pour vous transmettre à tous cette perspective.

_Pitié pas de long blablas sur je ne sais quelle source d'énergie..._

M: je commencerais avec...heu...quelques observations sur...un sujet qui me tient terriblement à coeur: le commandement.

_Ah tiens, il est peut-être pas si mal ce type après tout._

A l'écran, l'homme oberva un instant la petite fiche verte qu'il tenait à la main, puis son bras retomba et il leva le menton.

M: un jour, je suis tombé malade en embrassant une fille en classe primaire.

_Vision très originale du commandement. Non mais il est barje ce type!_

N'étant pas sûr de rêver ou non, Jack regarda ses co-équipiers. Le sourcil du jaffa venait de se lever, l'archéologue de se tasser dans son siège avec la ferme intention de finir sa tasse de café, et Sam...elle avait aussi haussé les sourcils.

_Comment hammond avait-il pu oser laisser carter dans la même pièce que ce psychopathe!_

M: j'suis pas allé à l'école pendant un mois. cela dit, ce baiser était déjà quelque chose alors ça valait probablement le coup.

Lassé, jack prit la télécommande devant sam.

_Bon sang y en a des touches sur ce machin. C'est pas un magnétoscope c'est un réacteur à naquada!_

M: April Lingan, un jolie blonde. ouais. en fait, j'adore les blondes.

_Idem ici. Mais pour l'amour du ciel elle est où la touche stop?_

M: surtout avec les cheveux courts. ouais. huuumm. Samantha carter, si vous regardez, je brûle encore pour vous.

L'effet fut instantané et le café anciennement dans la bouche de l'archéologue vint arrosé la table de briefing. Mais personne n'y fit attention. La jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte semblait...en colère.

_Non mais c'est qui ce type?_

M: Malheureusement je m'éteins...

_Ah non carter! Ne le laissez pas vous amadouer! _

M: cela dit vous devez savoir que je vous trouve si...disons...tellement...vous êtes chouette voila! vraiment chouette!

_Colonel carter enlevez moi immédiatement ce sourire de vos lèvres! C'est un ordre! Alors là j'y crois pas! Ce type ose draguer ma...enfin carter devant moi! Et par vidéo en plus! Alors qu'il est dans un autre galaxie! Alors lui, lui je ne l'aime définitivement pas!_

M: Et j'irais même plus loin en disant que vous êtes la scientifiques la plus sexy que j'ai jamais connu.

_Bon d'accord, il est réaliste et il a bon gout. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, où est le bouton stop!_

M: je ne passe pas une nuit sans que je ne me retrouve..heu...

L'image disparut brusquement. Tous les visages restèrent cependant fixés vers l'écran.

D: plutôt...instructif cette vidéo.

Le regard noir que les militaires ne purent retenir en sa direction le fit sourire.

D: vous semblez contrarié jack. ça vous pose un problème de voir que vous n'êtes pas le seul?

Si le général avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, mon dannychou serait certainement mort avant que je commence cette phrase. Cependant il ne sembla pas effrayé. Enfin...quand le regard bleu de la jeune femme tourna au noir, il eut quand même un léger, tout petit, frisson de terreur.

D, bredouillant : enfin...je parlais du fait que maintenant je sais pourquoi le docteur McKay a voulu des photos de sg1 avant de partir...


End file.
